


Learning to let go

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Exile, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It had been 5 months since Quirin had been freed from the amber, Varian had went out of his way to make up for what he had done. But when Nigel claims Varian attacked Rapunzel even though it was just a simple trip. King Fredrick is blinded by his distaste for Varian still after what happened and Exiles Varian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea before going to bed last night, there will be tons of Quirin and Varian fluff of course, and Rapunzel and Varian friendship along with her friends. Even Stan and Pete are in the story quite a bit to.

“Due to the unfortunate events that have taken place and in light of Nigel’s testimony. Varian i herby exile you from all parts of corona”.

“No!”.

Varian let tears drop at his dads pained cry complete devastation on the older man’s face. Varian bowed his head a soft sob escaping his mouth.

It had been 5 months since his dad has been released from the amber. Varian had gone back to his old self and even he and Rapunzel and her friends had patched things up.

Then Nigel happened. He lied saying Varian had attacked Rapunzel even though it was a simple trip while he was carrying books.

And despite Varian had been himself for 5 months apparently the king had still a grudge on him. 

That or he believed Nigel more.

Either way it wasn’t good.

“Dad please reconsider”. Rapunzel pleaded. “You can’t do this! He only fell on me i swear”.

“I second that”. Eugene spoke up i was there".

“SILENCE I AM THE KING AND WHAT I SAY IS LAW”.

“Fredrick!. Quirin charged up to the king pulling as two guards held him back. "You can’t do this! After everything I’ve done for you! Done for your kingdom. You can’t take my son from me!”.

“Careful Quirin”. Fredrick warned standing up. “Or i will have you exiled along with him”.

“Dad stop!”. Varian yelled as Quirin struggled with the guards. Making him stop. “It’s ok”. Tears came to Varian’s eyes. “It’s going to be ok”. He soothed his father.

“Listen to the criminal”. The tone making Varian wince. Making his father almost see red.

It had taken months to help his son start seeing himself anything more than a Villain and the king was ripping it down in a matter of minutes.

Varian let a couple sobs as he was taken by 2 guards, Stan and Pete. Who didn’t look pleased by the orders, they liked the kid. And fully believed that Rapunzel and her friends were telling the truth. But their hands were tied, they worked for the King and had to do what he said. Though that didn’t mean they couldn’t help the Teenager and help him they would. 

Because this just wasn’t right. 

“Wait!”. Vairn said in a panic. “Can I say goodbye to my dad first?” 

“Very well. Guards?”

They let him go prompting Varian to rush into his father’s open arms all the while glaring daggers and who he once called friend. Quirin hushed his son drawing him close resting his head on his son’s. A few tears slipping out of his eyes. He felt Adria’s hand   
on his shoulder, her eye’s glaring at the King as well. 

“It’s going to be OK son”. Quirin pulled back forcing Varian to look at him. “Will figure this out, I promise”. He rested his head on his son’s forehead. “Stay strong for me son”. 

“I will dad”. Varian’s voice horse. “I love you”.

Tears came to the usually strong stoic man, his heart breaking at the sheer pain and sadness in his son’s eyes. 

“I love you to son”. He placed a kiss on his forehead. “So much”. 

When the King cleared his throat the guards reluctantly grabbing Varian very gently, Quirin stood up anger flashing in his eye’s as Nigel smirked by the King’s side. His gloved hand clenching as Adira touched his shoulder anger in her eye’s as well. 

Varian’s head bowed as he walked he could hear people talking, that it wasn’t fair. And what was going on with their King. And they knew Varian hadn’t done it. It gave Varian a bit of satisfaction that most of them didn’t believe the King’s choices or Nigel’s testimony. 

“Once a Villain always a Villain”. One person’s voice ran through thr crowd making Varian wince, right before they reached the big doors he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up tears in his eyes he noticed the Princesses concerned gaze, a fire in her eyes. 

“I PROMISE. Varian I’m going to figure this out. I know I’ve let you down in the past. But I will not give up until we can bring you home. You have my word”. Eugene stepped up placing a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. Sorrow in his eyes. 

“Were going to figure this out kid. Don’t you worry we won’t rest until your back with us”. 

Varian noticed the pained look on Cas and lance’s face, he looked at Rapunzel in the eyes trying to say without words he trusted her, giving her a slight smile he nodded his emotions showing in her eyes.

Months ago he would’ve laughed about the idea of her making another promise, but it was water under the bridge. Him and Rapunzel along with her well also his friends, had patched things up. He wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on the past anymore, they both had made mistakes. Both having grown from it. 

“I trust you”. Varian said voice wavering with emotion. “Do me a favor”. Varian said quietly as he was started to be taken out of the room. “Watch over my father for me”. 

“I will”. Rapunzel nodded squeezing her friends shoulder as he was led out. “Don’t worry Varian will figure this out”. The woman’s eye’s narrowed gazing at Nigel who looked pleased with himself. 

It was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian blinked back tears as he was led to a cart, a cart of which they used to pull criminals making the Teenager flinch, the same cart that was used to pull him away all this months ago. Anxiety spiked up at the thought of being in there again, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way, 

He was a good kid, not a villain.

A good kid, not a villain. 

Varian’s breathing sped up tears coming to his eyes, he felt a gentle hand, two of them on his shoulders. Voice’s speaking in a soft tone. 

“Varian calm down”. Stan said softly. “It’s ok, you’re ok. Breath”.

Varian swallowed thickly taking a couple deep breaths, a small whine escaping his throat. He shook his head letting out a broken sob.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I know I made mistakes every day I still feel guilty. But I didn’t attack Rapunzel”. Varian wailed. 

Stan and Pete gazed at each other helplessly. They gently helped Varian to sit down, close to a panic. Varian was having a full blown panic attack and they weren’t sure what to do. 

Gentle hands touched Varian’s shoulders prompting the Teenager to look up, tears still dripping from his face. 

“Easy now”. The Queen soothed. “Take deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth”.

Varian slowly did what he was told, 3 to 4 times before his trembling slowed and he could breathe again.

“Now listen to me”. Arianna said softly her hands touching the Teenager’s face. “I know you didn’t do it, Rapunzel knows you didn’t do it. You are NOT in trouble. My husband is just confused and conflicted. I truly believe Nigel has something to do with it. You   
are NOT going away forever. I won’t allow it. We will get this mess all cleared up. And you will be home soon OK?”.

Varian swallowed thickly nodding, sniffling he rubbed his eyes breaking into a small coughing fit. Which the Queen rubbed his back. 

“Now I know you and your father have just been reunited recently. And I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you to be separated again. So”. The queen smiled. “I may be going behind Fredrick’s back but I arranged for Quirin to be stowed away with you to   
where your destination will be. It will take 6 hours to get to. He will ride with you there, and come back”. 

She gently ran her fingers through Varian’s hair. 

“I know you could use your dad right now, and I PROMISE. You won’t be there long. We will do everything in our power. My daughter and I to right this wrong that has been done to you. I give you my word as your Queen”. 

Varian swallowed thickly. 

“Thank you”. He croaked. 

“Now I think somebody wants to see you”. 

Stepping from the shadows behind a building Varian’s heart jolted at the sight of his father, his eye’s widened when he saw…

“Rudiger!”. Varian cried with glee the Raccoon leaping into his owners arms making soft crying noises, Varian let out a choked sob of relief and joy snuggling his pet which had been taken from him a few days prior. 

“Rudiger will be accompanying you to your destination and will be staying with you”. Arianna smiled sadly. “To take a pet from their owner. When you two have been through so much together”. The queen shook her head sighing in frustration. “I do not know   
what Fredrick is thinking. I only wish I could do more”.

Quirin placed a gloved hand on the Queen’s shoulder, emotions more emotions then Arianna had ever seen her husband’s old friend express.

“You’ve done enough my Queen”. Quirin croaked out raw emotion on his face as he watched his son’s reunion with his beloved pet. “I hope someday soon Fredrick realizes just how wrong he is about my son. He made a mistake, and has been feeling guilty   
about it ever since. I KNOW my son did not do this. Please help my son get justice”.

“I will”. Arianna’s eye’s held a fire in them. “I promise with every fiber of my being. I will get Varian back here safe and sound. Just give us a bit of time”.

Varian wobbled going to stand up his father rushing to catch him as he almost crashed to the ground, any other time being picked up and cradled as his legs weren’t cooperating would’ve been humiliating. But right now, Varian couldn’t think of a place he’d   
rather be. His body relaxed into his father’s strong arms, cherishing the time they would be together. Before parting once more. 

“Stay safe”. Arianna squeezed Quirin’s shoulder as he helped his son into the cart. 

She turned to Stan and Pete. 

“Make sure Varian is safe before you leave, honestly”. The queen sighed in frustration. “I can’t even begin to express how disappointed I am in my husband’s actions. Sending a 14 year old on his own. With nobody else around”. She pursued her lips. “I will try to   
correct this mistake as soon as I can”. 

Giving the Queen a nod Stan and Pete got into the cart before they started pulling away down the road, Arianna watched on with a heavy heart. Tears coming to her eyes, this child had been through so much already. Already dealing with the consequences of   
his actions, and the guilt of his choices. 

Taking a breath her eye’s determined Arianna briskly walked back to the Castle.

It was time for a word with her husband.


End file.
